Forgotten
by Experiment Nova
Summary: I sit there...watching. I sit there...gazing. Wondering if all the things that ever happened were just lies... er...I sort of failed at this, but try to enjoy this!


Disclaimer: Still don't know how to write this…but I don't own anything. Nada. Zilch. Goose egg.

Umm….so…here's the weird thing that I wrote…. Arceus, this is going to suck.

About Crystal being replaced by Lyra. I just think that Crys is an awesome character, and that she could've had a better life…but I don't HATE Lyra, I just have a neutral feeling towards her.

I stand there. Watching. See you go through the same changes that I had gone with you before.

I sit there, staring. I see how your eyes have softened at the sight of her. Your red eyes scanning her face and your face try to suppress a smile. I see her hop up to you and call you 'Silvy'.

I sit there, gazing. Gazing at the stars, and trying not to remind myself that you were just like them.

…I sit there, crying.

…I guess I just have to accept it. It wasn't her fault that she replaced me…it was probably mine.

I guess many people just didn't like me as much as her. I guess they thought I was weird. I sigh. Only Pokémon are friends in this world of mine, and they are the only ones that know my pain. As I watch through from the thin barrier that separates reality from illusion, I sigh.

Was this love ever real? Did you really mean what you said? I can't help but linger on those words that you had said to me.

Did you ever love me? Was I just an empty memory? Were you the only one to give me some hope of being accepted, only to let me fall down ever deeper than before? Do you even know who I am now?

And so, I sit there. I sit there by my grave in the Ilex Forest, next to my good friend Celebi. It appears that no one could see it, or thought much of it. It was hidden in between the trees.

I see her, with Gold who lost himself too, and now called himself Ethan. I wonder if he remembers me. I sigh, and turn to my-no, her- Meganium. The Pokémon of the forest seem to be able to see me. The humans can't. I hug Meganuim, who is staring at me sadly. She knows that I am her original trainer. She doesn't want to leave me, but has to. The Pokémon have to follow the trainer, not the ghost. She calls the Meganium, Megaree. The Meganium turns to look at me one last time, and we make a silent promise to meet each other again.

She brings that person here, to the forest. I can sense their presence. They walk to the shrine, and they put flowers and stuff next to it. I sigh. I can see the girl walk away from Silver, and Silver telling her to stop calling him nicknames.

…He walks up to the tree in which my grave is located. He seems to stare awhile at me, and it scares me, even though I'm sure that he can't see me. Even so, there's something in his eyes that give me the faint hope of him remembering me.

I see him, lowering his head, and start to cry silently. It was only a few drops at first, and they quickly stop. However, there is no possibility that it was just dirt in his eyes. He turned to the grave he couldn't possibly see, and laid a single flower on it.

"…Crystal. This is…where you and I found special. …Where we just sat and looked at the sunrise, and yelled at each other," Silver chuckled a little, and then grew solemn again. "This was where…we had first proclaimed our love to each other. Yeah, I know. If you're listening, you'll probably think I'm cheesy and things like that, but it's true. This place was special. That's why I didn't let Lyra stay here.

"…Just so you know, I will never forget you. When I woke up, standing outside Elm's Lab, I was surprised. Especially when no one remembered you. I wondered if I was becoming a maniac. Everywhere I went, people would just stare at me weirdly when I asked where you were. I know your grave is here. I knew it from a dream.

'…These days…for some reason, I feel like you are watching me. I also feel that you are very sad. But, Crystal, have you thought of one thing?

"Have you ever realized how selfish you are? How, when you left the world behind, the only thing you left me to remember you by, is a girl who looks like you but is nothing at all like you?! How, you keep on appearing in my dreams, and I keep wanting to be with you, but you are always so far away, watching me?! I see you sitting by yourself, nobody else seeing you, staring at me. I want to run up to you, and hug you, and never let you go again, but I can't! You appear in my life, and you disappear from it too." He spat into the ground covering his face to let the tears fall freely, then sniffled once and lifted his head up.

"I will never love Lyra. Gold, or Ethan, or whatever, is the one that loves her. I have, and will always love you. And to be with you, I would do anything…." He smiled sadly, and his eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"…Crystal. I know that you are in front of me right now. I can sense you. And I want you to know, that if you are going to be left behind, then I will stay with you. I'll do anything it takes…." Silver took out a dagger from nowhere, and pointed to himself.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on him, begging him to please don't kill himself, and for him to forget about me.

Silver got knocked over from my momentum. We were both shocked, and then the shock quickly left his eyes as he repeated the last sentence.

"Crystal. I would…do anything for you."

I hugged him even tighter, and seeing that it really was me hugging him, he put his arms around me so fast, that if I didn't know that he was sometimes overly aggressive, I would've thought he was trying to choke me.

Now, on weekends, he comes down from the place where he usually trains, and comes down to visit me. He can see me clearly now, and even though I'm a ghost, he still tries to hold my hand, and it feels nice. We sit in front of the shrine, with Silver eating a sandwich with people staring at him, wondering who he was talking to. But that's okay. People get scared when they see me too. A floating sandwich in the air for some unknown reason just scares people away. But that's fine. We like it that way.

And so I sit there. Watching. Watching the person which I thought had forgotten about me, sit next to me and comfort me. His eyes soften at every word I say.

I sit there gazing. Staring at him until he finds out and asks if there's anything on his face. I smile and tell him no.

I sit there crying. Crying because since I'm dead, and he's alive, there's never a change for us to be together. But it doesn't matter. He holds me by the hand, and pulls me into an embrace, comforting me. When I tell him what's on my mind, and that we'll never be together, he just smirks and tells me, that when 'never' comes, that's when I should think about this again.


End file.
